


Peace and Quiet

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What am I going to have when it’s over?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt [photo #9](http://i1219.photobucket.com/albums/dd431/LadyTanha/writerverse/playground_zps0f9b86d7.jpg)

“Hey,” said Deeks, even though he knew Kensi must have heard him coming for the last half a mile through this tall grass.

She didn’t look up. “Hey.”

Kensi was sitting on the one unbroken bench of a weather-beaten picnic table, half-overgrown like the various pieces of playground equipment around it.

Deeks stopped, still a few feet away. “Nice place. Very… shabby chic. No, wait, I know, it’s an art instillation, isn’t it? One of those crazy artists who lines up three grapes and calls it a still life, or…or… I’ll bet this has a name. How about _The Decay of Childhood_? Oh, that’s good. Or maybe _Abandonment of Dreams_? No, I like the first one better. More… depressing.”

“It’s just a playground, Deeks,” said Kensi. “It’s a good place to think.”

“Certainly no danger of your peace and quiet being interrupted by kids. Or lawn mowers.”

Deeks sat down next to Kensi, close enough that she could touch him if she wanted to— and she did, reaching blindly for his hand and holding on tight.

“I used to come out here to think about choices,” she said. “About the family, the kids I would never have because I put my career ahead of everything.”

“Kens…”

“And I was okay with that, Deeks, for a long time. I love my job, and the work we do is really, really important. But I can’t do field work forever. What am I going to have when it’s over?”

“Me,” said Deeks, squeezing her hand. “You’ll always have me, Kens. And I’m really good with kids.”

“That’s because you _are_ one,” she scoffed, but she was laughing, and he counted that as a win any day.

THE END


End file.
